The present invention relates to a raw materials storage chest, and more particularly to inventory control and dispensing of valuable plumbing materials.
Unfortunately, theft at job sites may be common. Theft of relatively expensive raw materials such as lengths of pipe is quite common. Oftentimes raw materials are located on a job site and employees simply draw whatever quantities are required for the job. This availability of raw materials permits an employee to simply take more materials than required for the present job and utilize the raw materials for personal or other projects.
Plainly, the loss of raw materials increases the overall cost of a job and may increase the difficulty of tracking inventories.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide storage of valuable raw materials which minimizes theft and simplifies inventory management.